One or more aspects of embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling luminance thereof.
A display system includes a host for outputting an image data of each frame and a plurality of control signals and a display apparatus for displaying an image. The display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying the image and gate and data driving units driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate and data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate driving unit. The data lines receive data voltages from the data driving units. The pixels receive data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals received through the gate lines. The pixels display a gray scale corresponding to the data voltages. Thus, the image may be displayed.